Klay World: Peter Pickle
Two Klaymen are just hanging around, when one of them is talking about how some other Klayman just kept giving him some bananas after he specifically told him, "Hey man, I think that's enough bananas for one day." Then out of nowhere, a pickle with a handgun who goes by the name Peter proceeds to appear while the sound of two voices going "WHOOOAAAA" is heard, followed by "Huhu, look at that." The pickle then greets the two Klaymen with a "Hey guys," drawing their attention towards him, and quickly turns the tables and tells them that he is going to rob them: "I'm gonna rob you now, mhm... Get up against the wall now, mhm." A lot of talking of confusion between the two Klaymen happens while the pickle continues with his "Mhm's" and stutterings, as well as a few hummings of a random tune. after about ten seconds of this, one of the Klaymen asks, "Are we being robbed by a pickle??" The pickle turns to the camera and greets the viewers. Knowing he is on film, He starts singing "Another One Bites the Dust" out of rhythm and tune, and soon after, one of the Klaymen gets annoyed while still in the state of confusion states that he will be leaving the Klaymation. He then walks to the left (his right) and the other Klayman follows after him, telling him to stay and that they're in the middle of something, and the two argue about liking the pickle's being and existence, all while Peter is still playing in front of the camera, and soon sticks his tongue out of his mouth, and the two start fussing about that and how he cannot use the gun he is holding. The Klaymen then question what they are doing, though they do state that they are just standing around. They then turn to see what the pickle is doing, and after one of them decides that they are going to get a job, and then decides to get off of the desk and leave Klay World. The other one tells him that he'd wish that he'd never left, then turning to Peter. Peter points his handgun to the Klayman that is still on the desk and says "Stick 'em up, mhm, yeah." This Klayman most likely got offended and felt threatened, so he throws the pickle into the rock-cutting machine (the machine that cuts rocks for no reason), and Peter screams in pain and agony as he is being ground up into a smoothy by the rock-cutting machine (the machine that cuts rocks for no reason) and a narration voice can be heard saying "OH MY GOT, THIS LOOKS LIKE A PPERFECT BIG PPROBLEM, FOR PPETER, THE PPICKLE!!!!!" The other main Klayman does not understand what is happening and decides to follow his friend. Peter, being dead (or most likely badly injured, as his status is alive) but still being ground up by the rock-cutting machine (the machine that cuts rocks for no reason) is then met by a fat, headless Klayman who is complaining about the fact that he is fat, and how he cannot get up because he is so fat, as well as questioning why he doesn't exercise, and proceeds to say "Dammit, oh dammit!" The other two Klaymen are at a doorway with a closed door, and say their goodbyes agressively, then turning back to the fat man who is still complaining. When it turns back to the two friends, the door opens up as Robert steps on them, with the fat man still complaining behind the camera the rest of the way through. Peter is now gone as he has been turned into a green puddle, and the fat man is standing on the stone-cutting machine (the machine that cuts stones for no reason) where his head should be, still whining, and falls over, with his voice being deeper now. With the fat man STILL complaining, the two flattened Klaymen are still on the ground, as Robert steps on them again while leaving the room as they yell "OOOWWWW" to represent their pain. Robert then gets his foot into the room again just to step on them, and they make the same "ow" noise. He then leaves into the hallway for another two or three seconds before reentering the room, stepping on them once more, them saying "ow" for the third time, with the screen fading out to black...